1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and in particular to a peripheral device mounting holder of a portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the development and progress of computers and Internet technologies, computer equipment and communication equipment, computer users have increased. Computers can be divided into desktop computers for use in one location such as an office and portable computers. Since portable computers have small volume and light weight, they are movable and easy to carry, and because portable computers have internal batteries, they can be used in areas not having external power source. Due to technology improvements, the portable computer can have a larger capacity and perform wireless communications as well as wire communications, and accordingly portable computer users have also increased.
FIG. 1 is a diagram that shows an exploded partial cut-away perspective view of a related art storing device installation structure of a portable computer. As shown in FIG. 1, in the related art portable computer, a key board 102 for inputting various information is installed on a deck casing 106 of a main body 104, a main board 110 for mounting various electronic circuit parts is installed on a lower casing 108 of the main body 104, and an LCD 112 for displaying various information is installed in a cover 114 that is hinge-coupled to the main body 104 so as rotate or move between an open position and a closed position.
A holder 118 for detachably receiving a hard disk drive 116 is connected to the bottom surface of the lower casing 108, and a bay 120, into which the hard disk drive 116 is inserted, is formed at a side surface of the main body 104. A connector 122 for electrical connection to the inserted hard disk drive 116 is fixed to a top surface of the main board 110.
As described above, however, the related art portable computer has various disadvantages. Since the holder 118 for detachably receiving the hard disk drive 116 is connected to the lower casing 108 and the connector 122 is installed on or connected to the top of the main board 110, when an installation point of the main board 110 or the holder 118 is not accurate in assembling the portable computer, misalignments occur. In this case, for example, the position of the holder 118 and the connector 122 do not coincide with each other, and accordingly it is difficult to insert the hard disk drive 116 and to accurately contact the hard disk drive 116 to the connector 122. Further, when such a misaligned hard disk drive 116 and connector 122 are forcibly contacted, the hard disk drive 116 and/or the connector 122 may be damaged. In addition, a thickness of the related art portable computer is increased.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.